Harry's Final year
by DarthRa
Summary: It is Harry's final year at Hogwarts. However it if after Voldemort's defeat at Harry's hands and tragedy has struck both Harry and Hermione. Next to that strange events take place at Hogwarts. The question is who is it and why are they doing it.


Disclaimer: I not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a nice, warm, sunny day in mid July. Harry is at his aunts and uncles home getting his last stuff together. Since he is over 17 he is legally an adult so he finally moving out. He takes one look around in his old room and double checks his trunk. Satisfied he closes his trunk and takes it downstairs. The Dursleys are all in the kitchen eating breakfast; Vernon and Dudley are as fat as ever and Petunia has gained some weight as well. Harry enters the kitchen. He wants to make it as fast as possible. "I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving, forever. This is my last good bye. So goodbye" Harry said. He was about to turn around when his aunt spoke up "Good bye Harry. Do take care of yourself". Harry said thanks, then got his stuff and went outside. Outside Harry apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the landowner gave him a room and told him that he has a message. Harry was about to say something when Hedwig came with a letter tied to her leg. He recognized Hermione's handwriting. Quickly he went to his room and then took the letter from Hedwig and read it.

_Hi Harry_

_I just came back from the Ministry to see if they had some information about Ron._

_Still they have nothing however they are still working on some if the leads they have received over the summer. There is a piece of good news as well. They recently captured another of Voldemort Lieutenants. Anyways I hope you are enjoying your summer despite your circumstances. I will be coming to London tomorrow to purchase my Hogwarts things so if you want to join me you are more than welcome to._

_Hermione_

Harry sent a reply to Hermione. Afterwards Harry went to Diagon Alley to go get some dinner. While he was walking down Diagon Alley he met several of his friends from Hogwarts. He ran into Seamus, Dean Thomas as well as Neville and Luna. To his surprise Neville and Luna have begun to date. Harry asked them if they wanted to join him for dinner. They accepted and went to a restaurant. While they waited for their food they discussed their futures and what they want to do after Hogwarts. It turns out that Luna wants to be a naturalist while Neville's plans are the same as Harry's plans. Neville wants to be an auror. They were also discussing who will be teaching what classes. "I just hope that we will have decent Defense against the Dark Arts professor. I just hope that as Headmistress that McGonagall appointed someone respectable" said Neville. "Yeah. I heard an interesting rumor on who will be replacing McGonagall as transfiguration professor" said Luna. At this point their food came. Who was the response from guys. Luna's response was surprising. "I heard that Mrs. Weasley will taking over that position as well as the position as head of house" Luna responded. Harry and Neville were both surprised to hear this. However at this point Harry turns his head to the person at the next table. The person was reading the Daily Profit. The front page article stated that the search for people who vanished during the battle at Hogwarts has been shut down. Harry sighed and had a sad face. Luna asked "What is wrong Harry"? "The Ministry stopped looking for people who vanished during the battle at Hogwarts". "Dang it. Hermione will not take this so easy. She is still trying to get over the fact that Ron disappeared during the battle" replied Luna. "I know. That is what hurries me" Harry mentioned. "We all lost good friends during the battle. I suggest that we all comfort Hermione as best we can" suggested Neville. "That is a great idea" said Harry. At this point Harry looked at his watched. It was getting late. Harry bade the two a good night and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once he got to his room he changed into his pajama's and went to bed. Once asleep he drifted into a familiar dream. He was back at the battle at Hogwarts. Spells were flying through the air and people, order members as well as Death Eaters, were lying the group either dead, unconscious or in agony. Harry was right next to Percy. Both were fighting Dolohov. Seconds later Dolohov sent the killing Curse at Percy and it hit him, killing Percy instantly. Seconds later Harry stupefied him. Shortly afterwards Ginny was beside him and they were engaged by Bellatrix Lestrange. Both Harry and Ginny fought valiantly. However at this moment Bellatrix shot a curse towards them. Harry panicked however a loud tapping sound woke him up. Harry sat up fast picked up his wand and he sent a spell towards the window.


End file.
